


mirror, mirror, on the wall

by obviouslylh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, non-au, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslylh/pseuds/obviouslylh
Summary: ...the one where Harry is insecure and Louis tries his best to change that.





	mirror, mirror, on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing I’ve ever posted! im so excited & I hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> dedicated to nour—my sweet!! my biggest supporter, always. even when it’s writing smut ;) 
> 
> if you want, I would appreciate comments and kudos <3

To put it simply, he hates his body.

  
His arms aren’t as muscular as his friend’s. His stomach has a slight pudge. He has random tattoos in random places. His lips are too pink. His nose is too big. His love handles suck. His thighs are too thick. He’s ugly.

  
Or, so he thinks.

  
Harry hates what stares back at him in the mirror. There’s not a day that goes by that he doesn’t stand in front of one for hours and ridicule himself. He doesn’t see what everyone else sees—the fans, his family, his friends. And, he especially doesn’t see what Louis sees.

  
Louis thinks Harry is the most attractive person to walk this planet. In Louis’ eyes, no one has ever looked better than Harry Styles. He loves Harry’s thick thighs, his poofy hair, and his soft tummy. Harry’s lips literally make him weak in the knees and his strong, slightly toned arms send him to heaven. Harry is fucking _fit_ and he’s going to make him see it.

x

Louis starts off with small approaches. Since he can remember, Louis has always called Harry beautiful at least once a day. Since Harry usually shrugs it off, like it’s nothing, Louis starts off by taking candid pictures of Harry. He takes them when Harry’s brushing his teeth, doing the dishes, or drinking a glass of red wine after a long day. When Harry complains, Louis simply shows him the picture and points out how beautiful he is. While at first Harry was quick to point out all the reasons Louis should delete the photo, he eventually was smiling back at the screen with a breathy laugh. It was a start.

  
Next, Louis started getting ready with Harry every morning. He would brush Harry’s hair and part it just the way he liked. He also put Harry’s shirts on him, left a few buttons undone at the top, and then left kissed all over his torso. Louis always praised his outfit whenever it was done when Harry, inevitability, asked how it looked. Harry, being the humble and easily flustered man he is, would thank Louis and smile down at his outfit. Baby steps.

  
Then, Louis started leaving special presents for Harry. When he would go out to the shops and see anything that reminded him of Harry, he bought it, placed it in a gift bag, and put it somewhere Harry would surely find it. Things like head scarves, vintage t-shirts, new rings, lingerie, and random bits of makeup were all in these bags. Anything that would accentuate Harry’s natural beauty, Louis bought it. Not only did it warm Louis’ heart to see Harry wearing something he had bought him, it made Harry smile back at his reflection knowing that it was a gift from Louis. They were getting somewhere.

  
The next step Harry made himself without even realizing Louis’ plan. It was out-of-the-blue when he asked, but Louis was never one to disobey Harry’s wishes. So, when Harry sweetly asked Louis to record them during sex, essentially make a sex tape, Louis said _yes_ without second thought. Harry, for the first time ever, loved having the camera on him. He looked into it with wide, glazed over eyes while getting completely wrecked. Louis thinks it was the hardest Harry has ever come, in his entire life, and it was definitely because of the camera. Within the next couple of weeks, when Louis was gone, Harry wanked to that video multiple times. And, when that video became repetitive, he asked Louis to make more. Again, without question, Louis said _yes_. They were finally far into the right direction.

  
Louis was fine to stop there, he really was. He saw that Harry was finally finding beauty in himself. He no longer found him crying in front of the bathroom mirror. He didn’t have to take twenty selfies with Harry on date night because Harry criticized how he looked in every photo. In fact, while Louis was away at interviews, the studio, or even the grocery store, Harry was sending beautiful pictures of himself with a big dopey smile to show that he missed Louis. Louis saw multiple changes in Harry, and so he was fine to stay at a standstill. Continue helping him with his appearance insecurities, but not adding anymore tactics.

  
But, when Louis was online shopping for a new sofa for their family room, and found the biggest mirror he’s probably ever seen, he couldn’t just _stop_. With his next step of action in mind, he ordered it almost immediately. It was expensive and a hefty load, but so worth what Louis is going to do with it. He gets the mirror in, and their new sofa, and hires workers to come hang it. He places the mirror, strategically, on the wall in front of their bed in their master bedroom. In the mirror, you can see the entire bed and more. Louis is _fucking_ excited, to say the least.

  
When Harry returns home late into the hours of the night from an interview in New York the following day, he’s greeted by a new sofa. While it’s extremely soft and nice, Louis doesn’t even let him test it out because he has other plans. Louis leads them to the bedroom without saying a word. He walks in first and sits at the bottom of the bed. When Harry, unavoidably, comes trailing behind him he stops dead in his tracks when he sees the mirror. From the angle Harry stands at, he can’t see himself but he can see what the mirror sees—the bed. Louis stares fondly at the dumbfounded Harry.

  
Louis breaks the silence and says, “Well, do you like it? I figured we needed a mirror in our room, anyways. I also read online that it makes the space look bigger.” Harry doesn’t say anything, yet, but walks up and touches the frame of the mirror. It’s a silver frame with light detailing that accents their room beautifully. It fits right in with the rest of their furniture where it could be seen as _just_ a mirror. “If you don’t like it, Harry, I’ll take it down. I just thought—"

  
“No, no, no. Please, don’t take it down. I love it, Louis.” Harry says while walking directly in front of the mirror and staring at his reflection. He continues, “But, I don’t think you bought it for the aesthetics of our room or because it could widen the space. And, if that’s truly the reason you bought it, I don’t want it for that.”

  
“What do you want it for, baby?” Louis stands and reaches out his hand for Harry’s waist. He turns him around where their face-to-face and whispers down his neck, “Use your words.”

  
The chill bumps that run down Harry’s entire body, head-to-toe, encourage his next line. “I want you to fuck me in front of it.” He teeters back to be able to look in Louis’ eyes and says, “I think that’s why you bought it, anyways.”

  
And, _fuck_ , it’s hot. It’s so so so incredibly hot. The fact that Harry _wants_ to be fucked in front of the massive mirror. That he has the confidence for that. That Louis helped him get to that point. It’s all too much, and the only thing Louis knows to do is kiss him.

  
Louis kisses Harry hard, too. He sucks on the younger boys lips, let’s his tongue slip past the barriers, and bites on the curve of his mouth. Harry’s reciprocating kisses are so delicious that Louis could stay there all day and _just_ kiss him. When they pull away to breathe, it leaves both of them only wanting and craving more. They stay like that, making out, until Harry is rutting his hips against Louis’ and whimpering under his touch.

  
Louis begins to tear Harry’s white button up shirt off directly after ripping his blazer off. He gets the shirt off, and begins fiddling with the button on his dress pants. When Louis, _for the love of God_ , can’t get the button undone, he looks down and sees Harry’s achingly hard cock almost bursting out of his pants. Harry is so turned on, which Louis can see, and it makes Louis even more turned on to see Harry so hard when he’s about to _watch_ himself get completely wrecked. Louis shudders slightly and, finally, unbuttons his pants.

  
When Harry is down to just his briefs, Louis instructs him to go to the bed, get on his hands and knees, and face the mirror. Harry moans at Louis’ words and does what he’s asked. Louis quickly strips off his clothes and joins Harry on their bed, on his knees, right behind him.

  
In the mirror, they can see almost the whole room. They can see their clothes splattered around on the floor in front of the bed. They can see Harry’s shoes thrown across the room. They can see the bottle of lube Louis strategically placed on their night stand table. They can see each other. Louis can see Harry’s already flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and hard cock jutting out from the inside of his boxers. Harry can see Louis’ dark expression, his toned torso, and his need also being shown from his boxers. Most importantly, they’re able to see themselves. Louis can see how turned on he his from his reflection. Harry can see how physically wrecked he already looks. It’s _so_ hot.

  
Their eyes meet through the mirror as Louis leans forward, pressing his stomach against the bare of Harry’s back. He reaches his arm down to pull at Harry’s nipples which causes a whimper. “Do you see that, baby? See yourself already being so sensitive and visually wrecked?” Harry, already thinking he’s incapable of speaking, just nods. “What have I told you, Harry? Use your words.”

  
“I s-see, Lou. See myself looking so hungry and n-needy. Please, do something, and make me watch.” Harry’s words are so appetizing that Louis truly moans. He reaches around, grabs Harry’s chin, and latches their lips again. It’s breathy and messy because they can barely reach each other.

Louis pulls away and moves to Harry’s backside. He rips Harry’s briefs down to his knees which completely exposes him. He massages Harry’s cheeks in his hands as he leans forward and leaves kisses down his spine. Louis gives Harry quiet “ _I love you_ ”s and “ _your so beautifu_ l’’s in between kisses. When he gets to Harry’s bum, he removes his hands and kisses where they were. Then, he kisses Harry’s hole directly. Harry audibly gasps and leans into his touch. Before Harry can even think, Louis is moving his tongue in fast circles around his rim. He’s teasing Harry and enjoying it. Louis takes Harry’s cheeks in his hands once again and spreads them. He sinks his face in as far as he can and begins to truly eat Harry out. Harry’s a moaning mess with precome dripping out onto the bed below him. Louis experimentally sticks his tongue in past the rim and Harry shivers.

  
“ _Unghhh_ —Feels so g-good, Lou. _pleasepleaseplease_.” Harry moans and pleads under his boyfriends touch.

  
The entire time, Harry watches. Watched as Louis ripped his briefs down. Watched as Louis kissed down his spine and eventually over his hole. Watched so closely when Louis stuck his face between his cheeks and lavished in the moment. And, of course Louis is fucking hot and turns him on so much, but Harry feels so dirty just watching himself be eaten out in the mirror. He wants to come at the sight.

  
“Gonna come— _please_ , Louis.” Then, Louis pulls away. There’s spit dripping down his chin and in between Harry’s thighs. It’s so fucking filthy but so fucking delicious.

  
Louis reaches behind him and grabs the lube. “Gonna open you up now, okay?”

  
“Mm-Kay,” Harry says with a nod.

  
“Love watching you watch yourself, baby. You look so good.” Harry mewls at Louis words and, somehow, focuses even more on himself.

  
Louis lubricates his first three fingers and doesn’t hesitate when he sticks two in at one time. Louis watches as his face twists in pleasure and he beautifully cries out. His knuckles reach Harry’s hole and begins moving so slowly. He scissors his fingers and curls them. When he hits Harry’s prostate and he moans loud enough for the neighbors to hear, Louis adds another finger. He stretches Harry with his fingers slow but intense. And, at this point, Louis is hitting Harry’s prostate every time he moves his fingers back in. Harry’s practically screaming now, to the point where Louis would find it annoying in any other situation. Harry’s orgasm is closing in around him again, and Louis knows it. Louis pulls his fingers out and rips his own boxers down.

  
Harry watches Louis as he takes his cock into his hand and lubes it up. Watches as Louis spreads the lube around and moans when he lines himself up with Harry’s hole. Watches and locks eyes with Louis when he says, “Ready, babe? Gonna watch the whole time?”

  
“ _Please_ , Louis. Need it _sosososo_ bad. Gonna watch my pretty self in the mirror the _entire_ time.”

  
With Harry’s words, Louis pushes in with one movement. Harry’s face falls as he lets out a moan because, no matter how many times they have sex, he’ll never get used to the feeling of being so full. _So full of Louis_.

  
“Head up, love.” Louis says as soon as he notices Harry’s green eyes aren’t in the mirror to meet his.

  
Due to their experience, they pick up a rhythm extremely quick. It’s fast, dirty, and so sexy. Louis’ hands are causing bruises on Harry’s hips, and he’s going in and out so fast. Harry’s just watches himself in the mirror as he gets used. Whimpers escape his mouth and mix so well with the sound of slapping skin.

  
Louis is saying sweet nothings in the air about how Harry is perfect and beautiful. He watches himself, in the mirror, fuck Harry over and again. He can’t resist the perfect opportunity to give Harry the praise he thoroughly deserves. Harry, who is almost completely incapable of talking, gives back “ _yeah_ ” and “ _I know_.”

  
Within minutes, they’re both on the edge. Harry’s cock has been dripping precome and begging for an orgasm pretty much since he saw the mirror. Louis can’t wait to come inside Harry as he watches himself fuck his beautiful boy. Louis thinks then that, out of every sex position and place, this is one of the hottest things they’ve ever done.

  
“Lou— _Ugnnhh_. I’m—gon-nna come.” Harry warns him.

  
“Me too. Gonna come to you being so fascinated by yourself in the mirror. Gonna come to your pretty flushed body in the reflection. Come with me.”

  
They both moan, and then they’re both coming. It’s fucking fantastic. Harry sprays his come in white ropes over the bed. He watches himself in the mirror as it messes up their freshly washed sheets. He watches Louis slow his hips as he comes long and hard in Harry.

  
Harry’s eyes never leave the mirror as they stay still for minute. They’re in a complete standstill as they both come down from such a good, one of the best, high. Louis eventually pulls out and collapses on the bed. Harry, heartbreakingly, loses his gaze from himself in the mirror and follows Louis. They’re sweaty shoulder to sweaty shoulder and still breathing hard. They would stay like that forever, dazed and dopey, but there’s come drying on the bed and someone’s got to clean it and Harry.

  
Louis, carefully, gets off the bed. Harry whimpers as Louis walks away into their bathroom. He grabs a washcloth from the shelf and wets it under the sink. He lets the water absorb into the washcloth and rings it out to avoid water droplets wetting their carpets.

  
As he walks closer back to their bedroom, he begins to hear soft moans. When he finally walks into the room, his eyes meet Harry sittings at the end of the bed. He’s fully hard again and jacking himself off. Harry’s staring at himself in the mirror as he brings himself close to another orgasm. Louis sets the washcloth down and approaches Harry without skipping a beat.

  
“Harry...” Louis begins. “Want me to suck you off while you watch?” Harry’s hand stops in its tracks, and he’s moaning out a _yes_ before he can even think.

  
Louis drops to his knees and takes Harry’s swollen and abused cock into his hand. He licks a long stripe up the backside and flickers his tongue at the tip. He begins taking the full length in his mouth which he’s mastered doing over the years. He flicks his eyes up to look at Harry and sees he’s watching himself in the mirror again.

  
In the reflection, Harry can see himself being sucked off. He can see Louis’ head bobbing up and down. He can see his hand grasp onto Louis’ hair. He can see himself as he forces Louis to take more and more. He can see his lips move as he warns Louis once again. “Coming, _again_ , soon.”

  
Louis takes him deep into his throat as Harry comes for a second time. The cum drips down the back of his mouth, and he swallows with no hesitation. Louis lifts his head up and meets Harry’s eyes. They’re so green and glossy. He leans into Harry’s lips for a slow and dirty kiss. Harry, of course, softly moans into it.

  
“Gonna go wet this washcloth again,” Louis says as he walks toward where he left it. “Be good while I’m away.”

  
Harry lays back on the bed and stays there when Louis is away and when Louis cleans the bed and him. He officially decides he’s far too sensitive to do anything else now. He crawls under the cover and so does Louis after he disregards of the dirty washcloth. Louis wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him closer. Louis breathes in his sweet smell that somehow remains there even after sex.

  
Louis is drifting off into a deep sleep when Harry speaks.

  
“Lou?” He questions as if Louis isn’t wrapped around him.

  
“Hmm?” Louis half moans and half purrs back.

  
“I’m pretty,” Harry admits.

  
Louis wraps his arms around Harry tighter. He leans slightly in and presses a soft kiss to Harry’s ear. He kisses Harry’s cheeks and eventually his lips when he moves his head in a way where they can meet. He pulls away and whispers one last thing before they fall asleep.

  
“Been trying to tell you that for years.”

**Author's Note:**

> *blushes*


End file.
